Zykoda
Zykoda Althea Andréson is an American plant and nature manipulator of Azakian ancestry, and the great-grandson of renowned Duchess Seraphina Marcelle and Duke Magnus of the Azakian Republic, and the second child of the well-known late soldiers Dreádonna Andréson and Reagan Andréson. Zykoda has citizenship to the USA, Azakia, and also South Africa having lived there for two years after being orphaned. He currently resides in Denver, USA. His current legal guardian is his older brother Sidney Draco Andréson. Birth Zykoda was born one week late on 10th November 2002 at the Greenslopes Private Hospital in Brisbane, Australia, at 3:49 PM local time. His due date was actually on the 2nd of November 2002. His birth was officially announced a day later by his mother through a Facebook post. Orphanhood When Zykoda turned three, both his parents went away to war in Ethiopia. Zykoda and his brother were left in the foster care of his maternal grandparents in South Africa. Soon after his fourth birthday, his parents were killed in the Ethiopian war leaving him and Sidney orphaned. Two years later in 2008, their grandmother died from lung cancer, causing their grandfather to commit suicide due to grief. Homeless now, Sidney (17 years old at the time) was to be flown to the US so he could get a home, while the government wanted to keep Zykoda with the completely illogical reason "his powers could come in use". Sidney however refused to go without his brother, so they both ended up flying to Colorado, Denver Zykoda and Sid stopped their ages in 2012, at the ages of ten and twenty-one, respectively. Diagnosis At the age of 8 Zykoda was diagnosed with a slight case of Avoidant Personality Disorder, explaining why he was often quiet, alone with his own thoughts and rarely said anything in public. His case, however, according to the doctor was very slight, and as Zykoda was naturally an introverted child it did not affect him much. Physical appearance Zykoda is of average height for a 10 year old with straight mousy light brown hair, somewhat pink skin, deep green innocent looking eyes and a skinny figure. Personality Zykoda is a very quiet and introverted child, preferring to keep to himself most of the time and, in public, usually not speaking unless he is spoken to. His behaviour is often mistaken for "shyness", which is not the case at all. He also has a slight innocent air to him, but actually takes in and understands the world more than people think he does. Zykoda is also very kind-hearted, gentle, and helpful to others, however he knows there is such a thing as "being too nice". Powers and Abilities Zykoda is a naturally born Plant and Nature Manipulator. He inherited it from his mother Dreádonna, one of the most skilled manipulators of all time. Zykoda mastered his powers at the age of 7. Skills Zykoda usually uses his nature powers against enemies; however occasionally he will resort to other weapons. Dagger Zykoda sometimes carries a dagger along with him in case of attacks (being the son of two legendary soldiers has often made him a target for attacks). Archery Zykoda is on the beginner level of learning shooting with a bow and arrow. He has been learning it for about a month now. Trivia *Zykoda's name comes from the Azakian word zyycayda, translating to "sunrise". Category:Non-Tretorian wielders